


Первый парень

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Het, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: Почему Ширабу вообще есть дело до популярности Каваниши?





	

В аллее между учебным и спортивным корпусами стоял Каваниши. А перед ним опять была девушка, глядела снизу вверх и барабанила пальцем по локтю. Каваниши потёр шею и кивнул ей. Ширабу отвернулся и прошёл мимо.

— Козёл каких поискать, — спустя несколько дней услышал он категоричное, когда сидел в библиотеке. Он потёр уставшие глаза и бросил взгляд в сторону говорившей: через стол от него сидели две подруги.

— Нет, он хороший, просто… — Вторая девушка сидела спиной, было видно только её локоть и как она то и дело стучит по нему пальцем. — И внимательный. И добрый, очень, — она вздохнула. — Просто тяжело быть на втором месте после волейбола. И он понял, что меня это не устраивает, и предложил расстаться, чтобы я не мучилась…

Фырканье её подруги раздалось на всю библиотеку. Ширабу потянулся, разминая затёкшую спину, и посмотрел в окно. Листья почти полностью закрывали его, пряча Ширабу в тени, и на ярком солнце казались глянцевыми.

Когда эта девушка призналась Каваниши? Неделю назад?

— Возьми себя в руки, — отрезала её подруга и добавила мягче: — Попробуй переключиться. Ямагата-семпай кажется очень мужественным. И Ширабу-кун красавчик.

Ширабу не сразу поверил ушам. Тут же захотелось, чтобы они увидели его и смутились. Но девушки и так смотрели на него, без тени стыда. Даже сидевшая к нему спиной обернулась, и Ширабу разглядел покрасневшие глаза. Издеваются они, что ли?

Он даже не стал изображать вежливость. Просто сложил тетради в сумку, сдал библиотекарю словарь и ушёл.

На разминке он украдкой разглядывал Каваниши. А потом тренер выгнал их на пробежку, и Ширабу смотрел, как колышутся от ветра смешные непослушные вихры на затылке.

Тут Каваниши обернулся и, не останавливаясь, бросил:

— Ты чего тормозишь?

Ширабу перестал страдать ерундой и пристроился рядом. А с началом тренировки, к счастью, и вовсе стало не до того.

Но уже вечером, когда они небольшой толпой возвращались в общежитие, Каваниши окликнули. Тень отделилась от стены спортивного корпуса и вышла под свет фонаря одноклассницей Ширабу.

— Каваниши-кун, — выдохнула она. Тот притормозил и отстал от остальных.

Длинные волосы она как-то хитро забирала в причёску, а глаза её всё время искрились от веселья. Ужасно хорошенькая.

Настроение испортилось.

— Я узнала, что ты снова свободен, — услышал Ширабу и поспешил вперёд, чтобы не услышать чего-нибудь ещё.

Несколько дней одноклассница лучилась от радости, а на пятый или шестой Ширабу увидел её за партой с поникшими плечами.

В приливе сочувствия захотелось её поддержать, сказать, что со всеми так и он её понимает. На этом моменте Ширабу себя оборвал: вообще-то его ни разу не бросали.

— На тебя уже можно ставки делать, — сказал Ширабу позже.

Каваниши хмыкнул, и на этом разговор о его девушках закончился.

— Ширабу-семпай, можно тебя на минутку? — Ширабу как раз направлялся в библиотеку, как обычно провести там остаток обеденного перерыва. Его окликнула очень низенькая девушка с короткими светлыми волосами. В руке она сжимала письмо.

Ширабу не сомневался, для кого оно. Таким деловым взглядом на объект своей влюблённости не смотрят.

— Я такая трусиха, — когда они отошли в сторону от коридорной толпы, она согнулась в резком поклоне, а разогнувшись, скользнула пальцем по переносице, поправляя большие очки. — Не могу признаться ему. Даже к шкафчику подойти страшно.

Ширабу наконец вспомнил, где видел её: на спортивном фестивале месяц назад она была среди первогодок клуба верховой езды.

Перевернув конверт, он увидел размашистые иероглифы имени. Ну разумеется.

— Пожалуйста, выручи меня, — она снова поклонилась. По оправе её очков скользили солнечные зайчики, а на щеках виднелись редкие, но яркие веснушки: с одной стороны больше, чем с другой.

Она была такой милой. А у Ширабу не было ни одной причины ей отказать.

— Чем он тебе нравится? — спросил он вдруг. Непонятно, кто больше удивился этому вопросу: первогодка или он сам.

— Он такой загадочный, — впервые за разговор она зарделась. — И кажется очень добрым.

Ширабу кивнул.

— Отдам на тренировке, — сказал он, аккуратно вкладывая конверт между тетрадями.

Мысль не отдавать любовное письмо хорошенькой первогодки вопреки всем доводам разума казалась соблазнительной. Поэтому в раздевалке Ширабу первым делом достал его из сумки и молча вручил Каваниши.

— О-о, Кенджиро-кун наконец признался в своих чувствах! — на всю раздевалку пропел Тендо.

— Тендо-сан, не говори ерунды, — помрачнел Ширабу. Тендо вскинул руки к потолку, и не до конца надетая футболка соскользнула с его локтей на голову.

— Юная любовь, прекрасная пора, — раздалось из-под футболки. Ширабу вздохнул.

Каваниши, заметив его внимание, наконец опустил взгляд на конверт.

На следующий день из окна библиотеки Ширабу увидел его прогуливающимся по аллее. Хорошенькая первогодка держалась ладонью за его локоть, но Ширабу не мог отвести взгляд от долговязой, немного сутулой фигуры.

Он проиграл пари сам себе: поставил на то, что первогодка продержится полторы недели, а она продержалась две. Сожаление — всё-таки она была очень славная, и Ширабу за неё болел — смешалось с облегчением: всё было по-прежнему.

С тех пор он перестал обращать внимание на девушек Каваниши: они менялись очень быстро, и каждой Ширабу почему-то сочувствовал.

— Почему ты им сразу не откажешь? — спросил он у Каваниши сразу после каникул. Тот позвал его пообедать вместе, и они уселись на скамейку в той самой аллее. Невыносимая влажная духота спала, и находиться на солнце стало приятно.

— Зачем?

Ответить было нечего. И правда: зачем?

— Если я свободен и она мне симпатична, почему не попробовать?

В словах Каваниши был смысл, и всё же Ширабу чувствовал раздражение. Прямо перед каникулами он тоже получил признание, но тут же вежливо отказал: всё его время занимали учёба и волейбол, девушками он займётся как-нибудь потом. Это было честно. Почему Каваниши не может так же?

— Если девушка тебе не подходит, лучше отказать ей сразу, — решил он.

Над ухом раздалось заинтересованное:

— А какая мне подходит?

Ширабу понял, что он насмехается, но всё равно задумался.

— Умная. Чтобы понимала, что это нормально — не проводить друг с другом всё свободное время. Тем более время для тренировок. И чтобы у неё тоже было какое-нибудь увлечение, которое бы её занимало.

— В общем, чтобы мы были вместе как можно реже, — Каваниши перевёл тёплый и сонный взгляд с прохожих на него, и Ширабу охладило осознание, что разговор зашёл куда-то не туда. Вообще-то он совсем не это имел в виду.

Об очередную девушку Каваниши он мысленно споткнулся, хотя и обещал себе не заниматься ерундой и не обращать на них внимания. Это была та самая резкая и строгая девушка из библиотеки, которая утешала свою подругу и назвала Каваниши козлом.

Они провстречались две недели и по-прежнему были вместе, а потому у неё появилось имя.

Лучше всего Ивамото описывал тот факт, что она состояла в дисциплинарном комитете.

Они с Каваниши даже выходили в город по выходным, и Ширабу откуда-то знал, что на свидания она надевает туфли на каблуках.

Как-то он наткнулся на них на перемене: они спокойно разговаривали, облокотившись о подоконник. Каваниши смотрел на Ивамото внимательно, а на её хмуром лице светлела улыбка.

После этого случая Ширабу пересмотрел свои планы по поводу девушек: похоже, ему всё-таки нужна одна и срочно. Сколько можно натыкаться на Каваниши и мрачнеть от зависти.

Близился финал отборочных, а Ивамото всё так же маячила где-то рядом, строгая, деловая и неотвратимая. Даже пришла ранним утром, когда ещё не рассвело, к автобусу перед их поездкой на игру в Акиту.

Ширабу смотрел на её лицо, такое же сонное, как у всех них, на впервые не забранные ободком волосы, немного растрёпанные и придававшие ей какую-то необычную лёгкость, а ещё смотрел на Каваниши, и что-то в нём рушилось. Чувство, которое он испытывал, было совсем не завистью. Хотя и ей тоже, только завидовал он вовсе не Каваниши.

Ивамото протянула Каваниши контейнер с прозрачной крышкой. По виду о вкусе еды ничего не скажешь, но приготовлена она была явно не новичком.

— Спасибо, — ответил ей Каваниши и больше не сказал ничего.

Ширабу понял, что пожалеет об этом, но всё равно высказал всё вместо него:

— Вообще-то у него аллергия на гречневую лапшу, — и залез в автобус.

Надо было подсесть к кому-то, понял он, когда Каваниши опустился рядом, всё ещё держа контейнер. Помедлив, он опустил его на колени. Ширабу с закрытыми глазами прижимался к стеклу: вдруг Каваниши решит, что он спит. А ещё лучше, если он в самом деле заснёт и проснётся уже с ясной головой, без всего… этого.

Скорее бы автобус тронулся.

Но даже когда они поехали, сон не шёл. Ширабу ёрзал, удобно устроиться не получалось. Ноги Каваниши не влезали, поэтому он их развёл, и Ширабу вжался в стенку, чтобы они не соприкасались коленями.

— Ну что? — спросил он, когда ему надоело терпеть взгляд Каваниши. Тот, конечно, не был ни в чём виноват, но Ширабу всё равно сердился.

— А? — моргнул Каваниши, не отводя взгляда.

— Ты смотришь, — пояснил Ширабу. — Как будто знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я.

«Раздражает», — мысленно закончил он.

Каваниши уставился на свои руки и кивнул на контейнер:

— Хочешь? Должно быть вкусно.

Ширабу покачал головой.

Сразу после поездки, за неделю до финала отборочных, Каваниши и Ивамото расстались.

Ширабу встретил её на лестничном пролёте, у того самого окна, где однажды видел их вдвоём. На этот раз Ивамото стояла лицом к окну, сложив руки на груди. Спина её была прямой.

Ширабу хотел пройти мимо, но она обернулась. Он остановился, хотя она не просила, и не знал, зачем: говорить им было не о чем, а уйти уже было бы глупо.

Ивамото не улыбалась, но и не хмурилась. Глаза у неё были внимательные, выглянувшее солнце осветило неподвижное лицо. Такой красивой Ширабу её ещё не видел.

— Я знала, чем это закончится, — сказала она и покосилась на него. — Но не злюсь. Он странный. И удивительный. Рядом с ним чувствуешь себя… счастливой.

— Извини, — зачем-то ответил Ширабу её печальной улыбке. Кажется, он понимал, о чём она говорила.

И думал об этом до самого вечера, пока от мыслей его не отвлекла раздражающе шумная стайка подружек. Как назло, библиотекаря на месте не было, а её помощник был слишком скромным, чтобы попытаться их приструнить. Подружки шептались, хихикали и посматривали на Каваниши.

— Напомни, что ты тут забыл? — спросил Ширабу.

— Время коротаю, — невозмутимо ответил тот, не открывая глаз.

Каваниши увязался за ним, сказав, что не против тоже позаниматься, но даже не достал учебники. Вместо этого расслабленно развалился на стуле, закинув руки за голову.

В последнее время они часто проводили время вместе, не только на переменах, но иногда и в общежитии. Сначала Ширабу думал, что слишком навязчив, но потом махнул рукой: инициатором был сам Каваниши. А его присутствие радовало.

В отличие от присутствия его поклонниц.

Одна из них, в круглых очках и с торчащими у висков прядками, как раз отделилась от группки. Зардевшись, она сказала, что хочет кое-что сообщить Каваниши.

Тот кивнул и поднялся. Они отошли к дальним стеллажам, подружки затаили дыхание, и наконец-то стало тихо. Ширабу уставился в текст перед глазами, мучительно концентрируясь.

Девушка, волнуясь, то и дело разглаживала юбку. Сказав что-то особенное, она вспыхнула, а на лице Каваниши отразилось сочувствие. Он потёр шею, качнул головой и, ответив что-то, поклонился.

Ширабу даже не стал скрывать удивление, как и то, что попытка погрузиться в задачи с треском провалилась. Девушки утешали подругу, гладя её по спине.

— Ты ей отказал? — уточнил Ширабу.

— Ага, — Каваниши уселся рядом и снова закинул руки за голову.

— Почему?

— А почему нет?

Ширабу выпрямился. Он издевается?

— Ты издеваешься?

Каваниши приоткрыл глаза, следя за ним из-под тяжёлых век.

— Нет, — сказал он и усмехнулся.

— Что смешного? — Ширабу даже привстал, наклоняясь над столом.

— Ничего, — шире усмехнулся тот.

— Ты!.. — Ширабу замолчал, захлёбываясь от полноты чувств и слов, которые теснились на языке.

За спиной Каваниши шуршали о стекло листья, пронзительно красные на осеннем солнце. Возможно, Ширабу был ослеплён, но взгляд Каваниши, обращённый на него, казался таким тёплым.

Интересно, а сколько продержался бы рядом с ним Ширабу?

Бестолковое возмущение стихло от затлевшей внутри радости: похоже, они оба не прочь это узнать.

Ширабу почувствовал, как улыбка Каваниши отражается и на его лице.


End file.
